Happy Anniversary
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: 5th in the FLTNY series. It's Vince and Howard's first wedding anniversary! Full of sweetness and fluff, but rated for sexual content.


**A/N: Woot! I'm back with another FLTNY follow-up story for you. It's Vince and Howard's first wedding anniversary. It's sweet, fluffy, sexy, romantic... Well, I hope it is, anyway!**

**Warnings: Contains oral sex and sexy sex. Yep, **_**sexy **_**sex. And you may possibly suffer from a fluff overdose, too.**

**Disclaimer. This hasn't happened in the TV show yet, so it's obviously not mine.**

**Onwards!**

**xxxx**

Howard wasn't aware that Vince was home until he pushed open the living room door and saw the lamp by the sofa casting a soft globe of light over its immediate surroundings. Moving closer, a fond smile crept across his face as he looked down and saw Vince fast asleep, arm curled around a cushion which was crushed against his chest like a comforter. Howard leant over the back of the sofa and watched him for a while, chin resting in his hand, observing Vince's even breathing and peaceful expression. Vince was rarely this still and quiet, so he took a moment to cherish it, although he couldn't help but ponder on the beauty of him. Of course, he was always beautiful, but there was something about him when he was asleep that made him seem almost ethereal, and sometimes it made Howard want to cry, and he knew that was being soppy and saccharine, but it was the truth. Howard moved quietly round the sofa and sat himself on the floor, bringing a hand up and running it gently over Vince's cheek. The smaller man stirred slightly, a soft, incoherent mumble escaping his lips. Howard gazed at him affectionately, his smile broadening when Vince slowly opened his eyes and looked back at him. He returned Howard's smile with a gentle, sleepy one of his own, and reached a hand out to cup the back of Howard's head and pull him down for a kiss. No words were exchanged, and soon, somehow, Howard found himself spread out next to Vince, the two of them pleasuring each other lazily and kissing sloppily, limbs tangled; small gasps and gentle moans, their lips pressing together and the quiet rustle of fabric were the only sounds piercing the silence of the room.

Afterwards, when they'd got their breath back, Howard leant over Vince and gently rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Hello, love," he said, quietly, not wanting to break the warm, cosy atmosphere.

Vince smiled at him lovingly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I hate it when you have to go away to work. I'm sorry I couldn't come. Again."

"S'ok," Vince said, stretching his arms above his head and yawning, before bringing them back down and wrapping them around Howard, pulling him close. "Maybe next time though, yeah?"

"Definitely. Sod Marcus. I don't like sleeping on my own, it feels wrong."

"I know. Why d'you think I fell asleep on the sofa? I was awake all night."

Howard placed a kiss to Vince's cheek and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in deeply and inhaling his wonderful, familiar scent. "I didn't think you'd be back so early; thought you were gonna spend the day with the other comics, frolicking around Birmingham and causing havoc."

"I was, but I couldn't wait to get home," Vince said, idly running a hand up and down Howard's arm. "Was gonna surprise you when you got in, but then I just zonked out."

"Doesn't matter; it was perfect as it was."

Vince grinned. "So, what was it you said we're doing tomorrow?"

Howard poked him in the ribs gently, and Vince giggled. "Nice try. You'll just have to wait and see."

Vince shifted slightly and propped himself up on his elbow so he could see Howard better. "Can you believe it's been a year already? It's gone so fast."

Howard smiled and traced a finger down Vince's cheek. "I know. But it's been great though, hasn't it?"

"The best." Vince kissed the tip of Howard's finger as it trailed over his lips, and then pushed himself upright. "Hungry?"

"Starving. Chinese?"

xxxx

"Will I do?"

Howard spun round from where he was standing by the living room window, his mouth dropping open when he saw Vince hovering in the doorway. Vince looked at him nervously.

"What? Is it not right?"

"No! No, I mean, yes! You look gorgeous," Howard gushed, walking towards Vince and smiling at him in a way Vince knew all too well.

"We haven't got time for that, now," he grinned, straightening his jacket and trying not to laugh at the pout on Howard's face. Howard was taking him on a dinner cruise up the Thames, which had a dress code which excluded jeans and encouraged jackets and ties. Vince, knowing that Howard had gone to a lot of effort to well and truly spoil him, hadn't complained, just simply grinned and run off to get changed, because, Vince being Vince, he knew exactly how to dress for _any _eventuality. He was indeed now wearing a black suit, but the trousers clung temptingly to his backside and the shirt and jacket he was wearing were well-fitted. The suit had a subtle sparkle to it, and Vince had set off his white shirt with a slim-line, hot-pink tie. To finish, he was wearing his favourite white Chelsea boots underneath his trousers.

Howard leant forward and placed a kiss on Vince's lightly glossed lips, coating his own in the sticky liquid.

"Suits you," Vince said, reaching a hand up to wipe it off. Then he ran his hands down Howard's back before cheekily resting them on his arse and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're wearing the trousers I like on you," he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Howard smiled wickedly. "Not got time for that, remember?"

"Mmm, you're very naughty, Howard Moon," Vince said, giving him a gentle smack on his bum for good measure.

Howard grinned, about to 'come at him', but a horn blared from outside, signalling that their taxi had arrived. "You're lucky, little man. Saved by the horn." Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Vince winked at him. "Well, you always know I'm willing to be saved by 'the horn'."

--

"Howard, we've walked past the pier."

"I know," Howard said, cryptically.

Vince pulled down on Howard's hand and gazed up and him, beaming excitedly. "Where are we going?"

Howard put a hand behind Vince's head and placed a kiss in his hair. "I'm taking you on a little trip before dinner."

"A little trip?"

"Yeah, a little 'flight'."

"Flight?" That was when Vince took notice of what they were walking towards, and he all but squealed. "Are we going on the Eye?"

Howard glanced sideways at him. "Maybe."

Vince laughed. "We are! That's genius – we'll be able to see the Christmas lights all over London from up there! I hope they don't put us in a pod with anyone annoying."

"They won't."

"What?"

"The won't. I've booked a private one, complete with champagne and truffles, and I even managed to get rid of the host they usually send - it's just you and me." Howard stopped walking and rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets, the grin on his face reaching all the way up to his eyes.

Vince threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. "You old romantic."

"Hey! Less of the old, thank you."

With more that a passing resemblance to love-struck teenagers, they made their way towards the check-in, laughing and mucking about. Vince tried not to giggle as the person guiding them to the front of the queue and setting out their champagne and chocolates in the pod addressed Howard as 'sir' and spoke to him as if he were royalty.

"Bit proper, weren't he?" Vince asked, settling himself on the bench in the middle.

"Well, only the best for my darling," Howard replied, in a ridiculously over-the-top posh voice. Then it changed to a strong northern one, as he said, "come on then, love – let's get this bubbly poured out."

Vince giggled. "I love it when you talk like that."

"You mean my soft, Yorkshire lilt does nothing for you?" Howard said, trying – and failing - to both look and sound offended as he reverted back to his normal voice.

Vince pulled him down next to him. "Babe, even just _looking _at you does it for me – you don't have to open your mouth at all. In fact..."

Howard grabbed Vince and tickled him, the smaller man squirming in his arms as he laughed and tried to get free. "Cheeky sod," Howard grinned, letting him go and pouring the champagne into their glasses, watching with amusement as Vince practically tore open the chocolates.

Eventually, the wheel started to turn and the pod began to climb towards the sky. When they were high enough, Vince stood up and went and pressed himself as much against the glass as he could, the railing digging into the tops of his legs. "Wow, it's beautiful."

Howard came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Vince's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Staring down at the city below he saw a mass of Christmas lights spread out before him, shining all colours of the rainbow, some of them reflecting on the water of the Thames, looking like smudged fireworks. It was certainly a sight to behold. "It really is."

They both stood there in a comfortable silence as the pod climbed higher and started to go over the top. Vince sighed happily, the beauty before him giving him an idea.

"Can we put up our Christmas tree soon? I want our house to sparkle like that."

Howard chuckled. "You can't put a Christmas tree up in November."

"Says who?"

"The Christmas fairies."

"As if."

"It's true. Actually, they came to visit me the other night on a preemptive strike. They said 'we know what Vince is like – don't let him get drawn too far into the shininess until the time is right, otherwise he'll curse us and we won't be able to fly'. Do you really want the fairies to lose their wings, Vince?"

Vince shook his head and smiled at Howard affectionately. "Honestly, the crap you'll come out with to stop me from doing something."

"Hmm. Remind you of anyone?"

"Oi!"

Grinning, Howard spun Vince round in his arms and placed his hands against the glass, trapping him. "First of December - no sooner. That's a fair compromise."

Vince sighed dramatically. "Oh, all right. So, what are you planning on doing to me now you've trapped me?"

"Well, I thought..." he paused and tilted his head down to press his lips against Vince's neck, "I'd do that."

Vince raised an eyebrow at him. "And then?"

Howard smiled at him mischievously, and proceeded to plant more kisses up Vince's neck and along his jaw-line. He felt Vince shiver beneath him, and he pressed up against him as he captured his lips in a searing kiss. After a moment he turned Vince round and guided him back to the bench, not breaking the kiss even as he sat them both down. Pressing a hand against Vince's crotch, he applied just the right amount of pressure and quickly felt Vince hardening against him.

Vince gasped. "Howard, what about -"

"Shhh. We're just about to start our descent, so I sat you this side of the bench, facing outwards, to get the best possible cover from anyone on the other side who might see, while I do _this_." Howard swiftly unbuckled Vince's thin silver belt and popped open his button before pulling down the fly, his hand moving inside Vince's trousers and cupping his erection.

"Oh, God," Vince moaned, pushing against Howard's hand.

Howard smiled wickedly, and when he decided it was safe enough, knelt down and positioned himself between Vince's legs. Vince lifted himself so Howard could pull down his trousers and boxers, his cock leaping up as it was freed and demanding attention. His breath hitched in anticipation, Howard's hands running up his thighs and squeezing gently. Then Howard dipped his head ran his tongue around the tip of Vince's erection. Moaning softly, Vince, his hands either side of him on the bench, tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Knowing he needed to be pretty quick, Howard took Vince into his mouth fully, licking and sucking firmly, his hands holding Vince's hips. Vince cried out and began to thrust upwards, Howard's mouth hot and wet, working him up so quickly that it was only a couple of minutes before he was coming hard, Howard swallowing around him and licking him clean.

Panting, Vince straightened himself up and grinned down at Howard. "You're amazing."

"I know," Howard said, cheekily, watching as Vince did himself back up. Then he leaned in and kissed him. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

Howard picked up their champagne glasses, and they watched the earth get slowly closer as they drank.

"Here, pop that in your mouth," Howard said, pressing a truffle against Vince's lips.

Vince's eyes shone. "I'd rather have something else," he purred, opening his mouth and seductively taking in the truffle, licking the chocolate flakes from Howard's fingers as he did so.

"Don't worry about that," Howard said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I'll have my way with you later."

A shiver ran down Vince's spine, and he pulled Howard flush against him. "I'll hold you to that." He kissed him passionately, and by the time their pod had reached the ground, the bottle of champagne was empty and the chocolates had been completely demolished (mostly by Vince).

"Come on, trouble." Howard took Vince's hand and led him out of the pod and back onto the South Bank. They walked towards the pier, Vince bouncing about alongside his husband excitedly. He made a high-pitched noise of excitement when he saw the cruise boat, decked out in fairy lights, prettily decorated Christmas trees sparkling through the restaurant windows.

Once inside, they were shown to their table, which was by the window and held a single, red glittery candle, the flames bouncing off the sparkles and making them dance over the table cloth. Howard pulled Vince's chair out for him, and Vince beamed, sitting down and feeling like royalty. Howard ordered a bottle of their best rosé champagne, Vince still grinning like a cheshire cat, and reached over the table to take the smaller man's hand.

"Like it?"

"Yeah! Thanks, babe."

Howard smiled. "You deserve it."

--

Dinner was nothing short of sumptuous, but, of course, it was the dessert had Vince savoured the most. His summer berry Eton mess, which consisted of summer berries, meringue,

whipped cream, and cassis served with honeycomb, had been met with many an appreciative noise. Another thing which had impressed him was the serving of sorbet during the starter and main course.

"_We get dessert during _and _after dinner? That's genius!"_

"_It's to cleanse the pallet," _Howard had said, with a soft, affectionate laugh.

Now, after an hours worth of dancing, the boys were standing on the deck, taking in the night air. The band were still playing inside, and every now and then the muffled, through-the-window sound, became sharper as the door opened and closed as other diners came outside, mostly for a quick smoke, one man taking what sounded like a work call on his mobile while his wife stood there looking pissed off.

"If I was her, I'd push him overboard."

Howard chuckled. "Well, there's no danger of that. My phone is on divert. _No one _is going to interrupt tonight."

Vince gave Howard a small kiss. "Good. Because you know I'd actually do it."

"Oh, I know you would."

Vince pouted. "I'd save you, though."

"What, jump in like a hero and pull me to shore?"

"Nah. But I'd throw you the life-ring."

Laughing, Howard pulled Vince close and kissed the top of his head. They watched the lights dance over the Thames as the boat sailed closer towards the pier, the water lapping softly at the river's edge.

"I don't want tonight to end," Vince said, dreamily, as he looked up at the clear, dark sky.

"It doesn't have too, yet, my angel. I've still got plenty to do with you when we get home, remember?" Howard nipped gently at Vince's earlobe, making him shiver.

"Can we go home right now?"

"You'll have to be patient, little man. We haven't docked yet."

Vince looked around him quickly to make sure no one was looking, then lowered a hand down to Howard's crotch, giving it a playful squeeze. Howard inhaled sharply, his eyes closing. Then, after a moment, he grabbed Vince's hand and brought it up to his mouth, giving it a small kiss.

"You're wicked."

Vince grinned.

--

Howard couldn't believe there was this much traffic around at this time of night. Cursing under his breath, his jiggled his legs impatiently. It didn't help that Vince kept running his hand up his leg, drawling little circles with his fingers against his inner thigh. He could feel himself getting harder and harder, the blood leaving his brain and making him dizzy. He practically growled when the car stopped for the hundredth time behind another long line of cars, and as he did so, a rush of air sailed past his cheek. He smirked, remembering how Vince had once told him how much it turned him on the last time he got agitated at being kept from ravishing his beloved. And ravish him he would, completely.

"Howard..." Vince moaned in his ear, quietly.

"I know, darling," he whispered back, pressing a kiss behind Vince's ear, wanting to do so much more, but he was already aware of the fact that the taxi driver kept looking at them dubiously in the rear-view mirror.

"I want you..."

Howard tried to concentrate on breathing deeply, but everything was starting to get clouded and the tingling in his groin was getting a lot, lot worse, especially as his erection was taking on a mind of its own and was violently trying to tear through the fabric of his trousers.

He gripped Vince's hand tightly, his other one digging into the seat. Finally, after what seemed like forever plus a million or so years, the taxi finally pulled up outside their house. Howard paid the driver hurriedly, then stumbled out of the taxi, pulling a flushed and panting Vince with him. Their arms went around each other, and they spun around on the pavement as they tried to get to the front door, kissing hungrily, lips not parting even when Howard had to fumble in his pocket for the keys and open the front door. He picked Vince up, the smaller man's legs wrapping around his waist, and as soon as he'd got through the door and kicked it shut, he pushed Vince up against the hallway wall, grinding into him. Vince squirmed and moaned, and then Howard moved away from the wall and carried him up the stairs – or attempted too, anyway. They collapsed about half way up, pulling at each others clothes. Jackets and ties were yanked off, shirts were practically torn away from hot, aching bodies, trousers and underwear were pushed down together roughly, groans of frustration sounding from both men as the offending items of clothing got caught round their shoes. They were promptly kicked off, along with their socks, flying down the stairs and landing at various angles at the bottom. Howard rolled on top of Vince, kissing his neck, nipping at the dip between his neck and shoulder, working his way down his chest, licking and sucking nipples and nibbling at his skin. Vince writhed beneath him, breathing heavily and moaning erotically. Howard reached Vince's cock and gave it a teasing lick from shaft to tip, making him thrust violently upwards, then moved back up his body, licking and biting, teeth pressed into hot, sweaty skin. He gave Vince's neck a quick nibble, then pressed a fierce kiss to his lips, tongue diving in and sliding alongside Vince's own, warm and wet and soft.

Dizzy with desire and lust, Vince somehow managed to push himself from under Howard and position himself between his legs. Howard only registered what was going on when Vince plunged his mouth down onto his cock, no teasing, no seductive glance upwards before he did it, he just took him, fully, and began to suck hard. Howard's hand flew out to grip the banister for support as his body jerked upwards, a passionate cry falling from his lips as a glorious heat surrounded him. Soon, his hand left the banister and joined his other one as they moved towards Vince's hair, gripping it, pushing his head down further, until Howard couldn't take anymore and let go, crying out for him to stop, not wanting to finish too soon. Somehow, Howard managed to pull Vince up, and they locked lips again as they stumbled towards the bedroom, finally making it, Howard swinging his arm out to hit the light switch. They fell to the bed in a heap, arms and legs everywhere as they rolled about, thrusting into each other, cocks rubbing together, hands grabbing and stroking and squeezing.

Howard stretched over Vince and fumbled with the draw in the bedside table, pulling at it from an awkward angle and nearly falling off the bed in the process. Vince giggled and threw his arms around his waist to keep him steady, then Howard gave a triumphant cry as the draw slid open. He rooted around for the tube of lubrication he knew was in there, chucking a sherbet dip-dab, some felt-tip pens and a small pad of paper out of the way before his fingers curled around his prize. He pulled it out, quickly unscrewing the cap and squeezing some of the gel onto his fingers.

Vince inhaled deeply and whimpered as he felt one of Howard's fingers push gently inside of him. "Fuck!" Another soon joined the first, carefully stretching him, preparing him. Vince rocked against them, moaning and begging Howard to just take him.

The sound of Vince's pleading drove Howard crazy, and he stopped what he was doing to slather the lube over his straining erection. Vince brought his legs up as Howard went to settle between them, wrapping them around his waist so his hips were lifted. Howard kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he pushed into him, the hot tightness gripping him nearly tipping him over the edge too soon. The sounds falling from Vince's plump, red lips didn't help either. In fact, looking at his face full stop didn't help. Vince was dangerously erotic, with his head thrown back, shiny ebony hair splayed on the pillow, his fringe sticking to his forehead, porcelain face, flushed cheeks, wet lips, long eyelashes fluttering against his skin, smudging his eyeliner and making him look deliciously debauched. Howard bent his head down to whisper in his ear, "mine."

"Yes," Vince panted back, arching upwards as Howard thrust into him harder, deeper.

"Mine," Howard repeated.

"Yours."

Howard changed his angle slightly and Vince near enough screamed, rocking against him desperately, trying to take in more of him even after there was no more left to take. Vince's hands scrabbled for purchase on the sheets, the fabric bunching in his fists as he writhed beneath Howard, lip bitten moans and occasional loud cries escaping his mouth as his husband continued to move in and out of him, gradually building up speed, faster and faster until the headboard was banging against the wall and the springs in the mattress threatened to break. Then Howard reached down between them and gripped Vince's cock.

"Oh, God!"

Howard moved his hand up and down Vince's shaft, his thumb stroking over the tip. He was so, so close, but he wanted Vince to come with him. He bent down to kiss him passionately, the smaller man jerking in pleasure beneath him. Howard soon became out of rhythm with his thrusting, his movements erratic. Then he shuddered violently, spilling himself into Vince and moaning loudly, his head thrown back in a moment of pure ecstasy.

Vince looked up at him, and it was all he needed to finish him off, and he bucked and came over his stomach and Howard's hand, shouting Howard's name and panting heavily.

Exhausted, Howard pulled out of Vince and climbed off of him, coming up to lie next to him, settling on his side. Vince turned to face him, a sleepy, contented smile on his face. Howard leant forward and kissed his forehead, bringing a hand up to push Vince's fringe out of his eyes. He grinned at him stupidly, eyes slightly out of focus.

"That was incredible," he breathed.

Vince beamed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "It was mind-blowing."

Howard shifted onto his back and pulled Vince into his arms. They lay together in silence while they got their breath back, sharing little kisses and loving smiles. Eventually, Vince untangled himself so he could go and clean up, and while he was gone, Howard popped down to the kitchen and made them both some tea. By the time he got back, Vince was sitting cross legged on the bed, wrapped in his dressing gown and looking thoroughly... shagged. But still completely gorgeous.

Howard handed Vince his tea and sat down beside him. "All right?" It was a stupid question, really, because Vince still had a huge, if tired, smile plastered to his face.

Vince took the tea and sipped at it. "Thanks, babe."

Howard set his own mug down on the bedside table. "So, would you like your present, now?"

Vince looked up at him with an expression of childlike glee. "Yes, please, Mr Moon," he said, tongue stuck between his teeth.

Grinning and moving off the bed, Howard walked over to the wardrobe and reached into the top of it, his hand disappearing right to the back. When he pulled it out, it was clutching a neatly wrapped box. They had originally decided to exchange presents at the end of the night, but Vince had wanted Howard to open his before they went out, so he could wear it, insisting he could wait for his own gift, although he'd happily accepted the large bouquet of roses that had arrived for him. Vince had bought Howard a beautiful watch, which he'd had engraved with;

_H_

_My true love, _

_my soul mate_

_V xx_

Howard sat back down on the bed and handed the box to Vince, who placed his mug down and took it excitedly. It was quite heavy.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Howard replied, chuckling. "But be careful with it."

Vince pulled the sparkly blue paper off, revealing a red, cardboard box. Carefully, he opened the lid, and his eyes were met with a polystyrene block. He removed it, and gasped when he saw what was underneath. The shiny glass top of a globe caught his reflection, and he took it out as quickly as he dared, taking off the rest of the polystyrene and holding it up in front of him in both hands. His eyes welled up as he saw exactly what it was. Inside the globe, two little figures, cutely made replicas of Vince and Howard themselves, stood together in a hug, surrounded by silver glitter. The globe sat on a sturdy, dark wooden base, which had a small plaque on the front which read:

_For my beautiful Vince,_

_on our first anniversary_

_Love forever, _

_Howard xx_

"Do you like it?" Howard probed, gently, seeing the look on Vince's face.

A couple of tears rolled down Vince's cheeks, and he nodded, too choked up to talk.

"Look underneath."

Vince turned the globe upside down, frightened he was going to break it. Underneath the base was a wind-up key. Curiously, Vince wound it up, more tears falling down his face when a tune started to play and he recognised what it was. It was Chasing Cars, their wedding song. Vinceturned the globe back over, the glitter falling from the top over the miniature him and Howard.

"It's beautiful," he sniffed, looking up at his husband with a wet face. "It's perfect." He placed it gently on his bedside table, so it was safely out of his shaking hands, and watched as the glitter started to settle at the bottom, the tune still playing prettily. "How did you...?"

Howard smiled. "I remembered you saying once, ages ago, how much you liked them when I saw one in a shop window. But I didn't want to get you one that someone else would have. I wanted to get you one that was unique to you, a one off. Took me absolutely ages to find someone who custom made them. It took a long time to make, and I was worried it wouldn't be ready in time."

Vince shuffled closer to Howard and slid his arms around his neck. "Thank you," he whispered. Howard pulled him closer, rubbing his back.

"You're welcome." He took Vince's chin in his hand and gently turned his head. "Look at me." He reached out to wipe away Vince's tears, then gave him a kiss.

"I love you, little man."

"I love you, too. And that's the best present I've ever had, ever."

"I'll have my work cut out for me next year, then."

Vince laughed, still sniffing slightly, then turned his head to look once more at the globe. "Did you give them a photo? They've painted the outfits just right and everything. And your little moustache is adorable."

"Yeah, I did," Howard said, grinning.

Vince sighed. "Maybe I should have tried harder with yours."

"Hey," Howard said, giving him a squeeze and looking at the rather expensive watch on his wrist. "Don't talk rubbish – I love it."

Vince smiled, then yawned widely. "Mmm, time for bed, I think."

Howard slid off the bed, waiting until Vince had settled himself under the duvet before switching the light off. "Ready?"

Vince nodded sleepily, and Howard plunged the room into darkness, carefully making his way back across the room. He slipped into bed, Vince rolling into him, snuggling against his chest. Howard wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you for today. I loved it," Vince said, sighing happily.

"Yeah, it was rather enjoyable, wasn't it?" Howard said, smiling wickedly.

"It might be dark, but I still know what look you have on your face," Vince muttered, starting to succumb to sleep.

Howard gave a small laugh, then pressed his lips to Vince's in a sweet and tender kiss. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night nigh..." Vince's speech slurred and trailed off as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Howard listened as his breathing evened out, his own eyes drooping. He soon joined him.


End file.
